


Aetas

by frozenCinders



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megumi had to admit, Sho's methods of avoiding having to give reports were quite effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aetas

"You haven't reported in for the past three days," Megumi started, "I'd have assumed you would attempt to be more responsible, considering this is your second time as Game Master."

Sho didn't say a word, opting instead to sit down and kiss the air just once. They stared at each other in silence for a solid minute before Megumi sighed and walked over to Sho, earning a small grin. They shared a kiss for a moment before Megumi tried to lean away, finding Sho's arms around his neck.

"Reports are garbage," he muttered, pulling Megumi back down to him and removing his shades. Sho hesitated as he started the movement to carelessly toss them aside and instead gently folded them and placed them beside him.

"Pretending to be tame, just for me?" Megumi asked, amused.

"Who's pretending? I can be tame for a kilosecond," Sho shot back, grin evolving into a full smile.

"A kilosecond? So I have less than twenty minutes?"

"16 minutes and 40 seconds! Would you prefer a yoctosecond, if you're gonna complain?"

"I'm not even allowed a nanosecond now?" Megumi joked, watching Sho's smile grow wider as he indulged the mathematician.

"How about we settle for an attosecond? That's an upgrade from a yoctosecond," he offered.

"What about a zettasecond?" Megumi offered back, visibly able to see the excitement in Sho's eyes at the mention of his favorite prefix.

"Think we're gonna be around that long?"

"It'll certainly have been a zettasecond before you give me the report I asked for."

At that, Sho merely kissed the air again, proving that the two had made no progress.


End file.
